At present users are using pluralities of instant messengers for communicating with connected or related users. Some instant messengers also enable users to search available unknown users for messaging or communicating with them.
None of the instant messenger enables users to connect, communicate and messaging among and/or with any other user(s) of instant messenger network(s) based on plurality of automatically and/or expert mediated and/or execution and using of one or more types of methods, modules, functions and/or instructions and/or determined context, semantic syntax, ontology, taxonomy, categories, user(s) requirements or real time or on demand sending of dynamic free form and/or structured request, domain or subject specific keywords database, artificial intelligence, categories, multi-dimensional environment, formatting, indexing, processing and analyzing & mining user data, keywords of or associate with messages, contents & user activities for communicating with particular types of users of network(s).
Present invention enables user to connect with inputted, selection, purpose, activity specific other contextual users which are note in user's connection or contact list and are not able to directly or indirectly connect, collaborate & communicate with them. User or requestor can determine requirement of connection types or send requirement request to server or server can monitors, tracks, detects, identifies, senses updates & stores user's activities, actions, events, senses, transactions, interactions, behavior, locations & user data and determine connections based on said user(s) related or associate data and/or request(s) data and connect user or requestor with other users or requestors to enabling them to conduct one or more types of contextual activities, actions, transactions, events, interactions, registering, accessing, messaging, communication, sharing, searching, collaboration and participating activities of each other. User can earn and/or purchase points, ranks & weights based on various types of factors, rules, policies & criteria and can connect particular number of times for particular number of users having particular ranks & weights for particular number and/or times of sessions.
Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.
No prior art enables user of instant messenger or any types of communication interface to communicate, messaging and connect with real time and on demand requested users of network based on user's request data.